Death Is Not Always The End
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Inspired by the death of Alan Rickman RIP. This is a oneshot story and a glimpse into what happened in Snape's final moments and there after.


This fic is written in response to the tragic death of Alan Rickman.

* * *

"You have your mother's eyes" he muttered as he looked into the green eyes of the boy.

He had hated himself for so long, lived with the bitter seed of regret which had taken hold of his very soul and ensnared it in a thorny ravel. Suffocating him till he felt like an empty void of a person. Loneliness and sorrow had become the only constants in his life. Sure he was able to cover them up with anger and contempt but they were just a cover. Truthfully he had never forgiven himself for Lily's death and had lived a tortured existence since. His life instantly felt meaningless when he found her dead on the floor at Godric's Hollow all those years ago. The only thing that kept him going was the innocent infant that Lily had died to protect. Everything that he had done since her death had been to protect the part of Lily that was still alive in Harry. Ensuring that she did not die in vain.

He had spent so much energy over the years maintaining a combative relationship with Harry, maintaining his cover with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, it was a relief to have nothing to hide. Finally after all these years he wore no mask.

As he struggled to exhale he started to feel lighter in himself as the blood gushed out of his neck wounds. His eyes became unbearably heavy and he had not the strength to keep them open for much longer. He managed to look into those special green eyes for a fraction of a second longer before they became too heavy and shut of their own accord.

With that, Severus Snape took his last breath.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, finding himself lying in the middle of a field. He sat up in a daze, squinting to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light that engulfed the sky. Slowly his eyes made out the landscape surrounding him and it felt very familiar. Trying to orientate himself he slowly realised that this was a field from his childhood.

He stood up and found himself walking up a hill towards the horizon. His hands stretched down to the tips of the long yellow grass that brushed against him as he walked slowly, his black robes no longer feeling burdensome and heavy.

Out of nowhere a silhouette appeared at the top of the hill. He could not make out who the person was as they wore a hooded cloak. The person stretched out their hand towards Severus and from the hand fluttered what appeared to be a butterfly in his direction. He was enchanted with the butterfly as it flitted its way down to him. He tentatively outstretched his hand allowing it to land in the palm of his hand. However as it landed in his hand, it was revealed that the butterfly was not a butterfly at all but an enchantment of two leaves.

He gasped as he looked down at the leaves which now lay flat in the palm of his hand, understanding their meaning. He slowly raised his eyes to the silhouette that stood before him at the top of the hill, beaconing him to come. It was Lily.

Without a second thought Severus found himself running. He ran faster than he had run in his life. He ran with everything that he had in him to reach who be believed was before him. As he got closer to the top of the hill, the figure removed the hood to reveal their red hair that cascaded elegantly down their back. If possible, Severus increased speed again. As he ran, he found that his tears were uncontrollably running down his face.

He reached the top of the hill and flung himself into the arms of his beloved Lily who was waiting for him with outstretched arms. She cradled him tenderly in her arms and he held her as tightly as possible. He dropped to his knees but still held her waist. He head against her stomach and his tears ran freely soaking her robes.

Lily dropped to her knees to meet Severus face to face. A single tear ran down her cheek as she saw the man in front of her completely unravelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair.

Lily but spoke a single thing to Severus as she warmly rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Thank you".


End file.
